Hopefully?
by Wanda W
Summary: In this installment we wonder - Are they finally getting it together? Hopefully? Next in the 'Tipsy' series 6th of ROGAN one-shots.


A

**A.N.: I now present to you the sixth in the "Tipsy" series. Here's hoping these two figure out a way through all this! I'd love to hear from you about any fun ideas you may wish to see in this series of one-shots as well as wanting to let those of you who've left feedback know just how much I enjoy reading your comments; they are what keep these additions coming. When that wonderful feedback goes away, so does this story. Thanks for helping to keep it going! **

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but I sure do like playing with them.**

Hank shook his head as he took in the results of the problems between Logan and Rogue. Even the most rambunctious students were rather subdued that evening at dinner. The young woman's fury was now quietly harnessed leading to her seeming downcast, almost cowed in Logan's presence. He, meanwhile, was more incensed than ever, his fiery eyes not wavering from their inspection of her averted face and slumped shoulders. Hank sighed, wondering what could be done to salvage things without actually interfering in personal matters that were none of his business.

After the uncomfortable meal, the younger students made their way to one media room while the older pupils went directly to the larger rec. room to watch TV and hang out. Rogue had discarded her meal and left the room without ever actually looking at Logan. He no longer cared how much of a fool he looked; he only wanted things back to what they were supposed to be between them. His eyes took on a familiar intimidating gleam as he le the Wolverine out to play… it was time for some good, old-fashioned hunting.

With a head roll to release the tension that had built up there, the hunter began sniffing out his prey so he could run her to ground. It was about time he was left free to stalk the one he'd long recognized as the only mate he was interested in. His pupils dilated with the rush of allowing his feral nature free reign, the Wolverine set out, scenting his quarry and following her path through the mansion. Bobby and John were walking with Kitty, who'd offered Jubilee sanctuary after 'the close encounter of the Rogue kind' and had just left the injured girl resting in Kitty's room, when Bobby started to make some remark about Logan's hunched stance and flexing fists.

John had seen the Wolverine in action enough to recognize this was not the time for Bobby's attempts to be witty. He jerked Iceman against the wall leaving Wolverine's path clear while stifling Bobby's voice with a hand over his mouth. Only after the grunting mutant had passed did John remove his improvised gag to warn, "He's on the prowl and you do _not_ want to get in his way, man." John's face lit with unholy glee. "Dude, this is gonna be good!"

Staying a safe distance from the silent hunter, they trailed after him nonetheless. Kitty whispered a promise to catch up before phasing through the wall of Scott's office to tell him and Jean what they'd just witnessed. Before she could get the words out, Jean's perfect pearly whites flashed as she took on that faraway look that let them know she was getting a telepathic message. "It's about time."

Scott instantly knew what she was referring to and his head shot up. "What's up?"

"Wolverine never shields his thoughts. Did I ever tell you that? He simply doesn't care who knows what he's thinking and is always too caught up in his own instincts to concern himself with any possible repercussions."

Even Scott couldn't resist this kind of temptation. "Where is he?" They were surprised by the voice from the doorway when Storm's exotic accent intoned, "The more important question is 'Where is she?'."

Jean concentrated only to shake her head. "I can't find her."

"Well he looked like he was going upstairs when I left John and Bobby to come tell you," Kitty commented. She decided to get back in the action and went to find the guys. Their attempts at being quiet led her to the staff wing where they lingered around the corner from where Logan studied the area near Rogue's room. The feral was only stationary for a few moments more when he moved to Kitty's door.

She almost demanded he tell her what he thought he was doing, but it was too late as carelessly yanked her door open to reveal a groggy yellow pj-wearing Jubilee who didn't even open her eyes to inform him, "She's not here any more." He grunted before shutting the door on her mussed image.

Once he'd continued on, the trio went to check in, "What was Rogue doing here?"

Jubilee groaned. "What do I have to do to get some rest around here?" Seeing their inquisitive expressions, she knew they wouldn't go away without some information. "She came to apologize, I think. Instead, all she did was make Wolverine-y sounds, warn me to sleep with one eye open, rumble at me and then leave." Jubilee rolled over before allowing, "Well, she did look me over first and told me she was glad I was going to be alright. _Then_ she laid down the law."

The other three exchanged excited looks before dashing out once more to continue following their trainer. Wolverine moaned in the back of his throat as he picked up the scent not only of his mate but her tears. Someone hurt her! Nostrils flared and nose twitching, Wolverine pursued the aroma right to Gambit's door.

Menace in every step, he shoved the door open and stormed into the room only to find it empty. Not only did he smell Gumbo all over the place, but there were traces of Marie's scent also, which almost sent Wolverine over the edge. His glance shot around the room before catching the soft billowing of the curtains in the breeze coming through the open French doors. With less than his typical grace, Wolverine went to the balcony outside and tried to figure out where the pair had disappeared to only to jerk his head up at a scuffling sound above his head.

He swung his body with lithe ease onto the railing. Wolverine leapt up to grasp the rooftop's edge. Using his momentum he levered himself up and over only to suddenly make a flying attack against the leanly muscled form who was staring out at the skyline while smoking a cigarette. Remy looked up at the beastly man hovering over him to ask negligently, "'S somet'in' up, homme?"

Wolverine could smell her all over this idiot and flung out his claws in an instant, ready to fillet the man who'd had Marie all over him. "M'rie," he growled.

"De femme's not here, ami. She left."

"Where?" Wolverine demanded roughly.

From far off he heard the barest whisper of her voice and immediately tossed Remy aside. A breeze came from west of the mansion and it carried her soft, sweet scent on it. Where was she? Then he heard the beating of heavy wings and spied the couple swiftly descending upon the roof. Currents carried them gently down until Warren's feet touched down.

Normally the sight of Marie's glowing eyes and her windblown hair framing her delicate features was enough to soothe the animal inside, but not when it was all encompassed by the protective curve of Angel's wings as the Adonis held her to his chest while he spoke to her in low tones. "I don't know if that did anything to help, but I hope it did."

She would have answered had her attention not been caught by a snarling, rumbling, belligerent Wolverine. She would have known it was Logan's feral nature in control regardless, but the blackened eyes left no doubt in anyone's mind who they were dealing with. Rogue wiggled out of Warren's hold and walked slowly towards Logan, her head down, but her eyes meeting his directly and without fear. Rogue was the only one who'd ever felt remotely comfortable approaching Wolverine.

Once she'd reached his side she touched the corded muscles in his arm to move his unwavering attention off of Warren and onto herself, where she knew it was safe. "Wolverine?" He still didn't look at her. She tried one more time. Leaning her torso against his arm she asked, "Did you need me?"

Still not looking down, refusing to turn his attention away from the most recent threat to his claim, he replied in a barely comprehensible growl, "Always."

Warren foolishly attempted an explanation. "Logan, we were just-," but he never finished as Logan roared with outrage and stalked towards the bird boy.

Remy advised him to keep quiet while Rogue rushed around to place herself in front of Logan. "Sugar, what is it?"

Her womanly face turned trustingly up to him distracted Wolverine from Warren leaving the way clear for Remy to gesture to the man that he should ease away from the pair and make his escape while he could. Warren took flight and wafted in a downward spiral towards the ground while Remy disappeared over the edge of the roof. At first Wolverine grunted at her, angry with her for allowing those other males to mark her with their scent.

The stench of them still clung to her and he couldn't stand it anymore. Wolverine snatched her up and used his arms to rub her up and down his body. He nuzzled her neck on both sides and ran his jaw all over her hair. Only once he was satisfied that his musk superseded the others who'd recently touched her did he allow her feet to touch the ground again.

Storm lowered to the ground, unnoticed by the pair, to where Scott and Jean waited. Jean translated Storm's observations with what Wolverine's thoughts were during the interlude. Scott's eyes were wide with disbelief as he realized just how much of an animal his teammate was deep inside. He hadn't realized just how predominant the feral side of Logan's nature was in the man and actually began to be impressed at the restraint the man must practice every day to keep it in check.

Kitty, meanwhile, phased back to Remy's room where Bobby and John sat listening to Gambit recount what had happened before their arrival. "He's like totally rubbing all over her!" she burst out excitedly. Remy's brows rose, but he showed no other reaction while Bobby and John made several comments. Bobby's were just a bit goofy while John's remarks had Kitty and Bobby both blushing and Remy chuckling a bit. When Jean explained later that he was marking her with his scent these responses were only magnified.

Up on the roof, Wolverine was straining to remain in control as Logan began forcing his tamer side to the forefront, not entirely successfully. "Are you doing better now?" she inquired.

He sat and firmly settled her on his lap. She tried to settle her back against his chest in their long-established way, but this time he wouldn't accept it. She felt herself tugged around until she was facing him and her legs tangled around his waist, his hair tickling her chin as he nestled his head against her collarbone. She ran her fingers through his hair eliciting a gravelly purr from him at the sensation. "I don't understand what's going on here. What about you and Jubilee? You and Storm? You and… well, whoever?"

"Turn it on," he mumbled against her shoulder.

"What?"

"Turn on your skin. Make it active."

Negating his request, actually his command, she shook her head. "No. You don't want that."

He nipped lightly at her shoulder with his blunt teeth before growling, "I know exactly what I want. You're the one who doesn't get it. Now activate it," he practically barked.

"No! I won't do it." She began struggling against his hold, wriggling to free herself.

"Marie…" he warned.

She ignored him other than muttering, "You can't make me do this, Logan." She grunted with the ineffectual effort.

Wolverine surged to dominance again and grasped her head before plundering her mouth. He soon had her pressed closer to him than she'd even thought was possible while never relinquishing possession of her soft, clinging lips. "My Marie," he affirmed gruffly. What he'd said didn't even register with her until much later. For now, she couldn't think beyond the feel of his firm lips moving over hers, the grasp of his long fingers tangled in her hair, the heat of him surrounding her.

When he finally relinquished his hold on her, she could nothing more than pant as her pulse raced. The professor's voice sounded in their muddled thoughts when he called them to the dining room. Rogue let him know she was on her way. Wolverine let Charles know what he thought of his timing in no uncertain terms which only made their mentor smile, amused at the colorful phrases. The man was nothing if not creative, Charles decided.

As she moved through the door leading to some stairs that would take her to the hallway outside their rooms, Rogue tossed out, "And don't worry; I know this -, well, what just happened wasn't anything. I mean, I know it was just Wolverine needing some release and I don't want you to think this has to make things different between us or anything. I-," she couldn't put anything more into words and just took off down the stairs while he stood on the imposing manor rooftop and howled at the top of his lungs to vent his impotent rage. What was it going to take? If he could only get her to absorb him she'd see… she'd know it all and they could get on with things. He could claim her and make her his, and only his, true mate.

Students who'd finally regained their normal rambunctiousness halted in their paths, going positively ashen at the terrifying and mournful sound emanating from atop their own home.

Jubilee flopped over and demanded of the trio who'd just come in to bring her a tray of food, "What is their problem _NOW_? I swear I've seen blind flying monkeys on drugs with more of a clue than those two idiots!" Seeing the surprised looks the others threw at her she continued her rant. "What? I just want some sleep and frankly, I want to get it in my own danged bed." Kitty looked a bit hurt. "No offense Kit, but my room with Rogue is a lot quieter than and nowhere near as busy as this one."

**Additional A.N.: Next time Jubilee decides it's time to take matters firmly in hand…**


End file.
